


The Four Times it didn't Matter Much but the One Time it Mattered Most

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriend&Girlfriend, Didn't matter much, Draco is a bit soft for her, F/M, Harry is a Good Friend, Hermione and Evelyn bff, Hugs, Hugs from Behind, Luna is Luna, Neville is the smart one, Snarky boyfriend Draco, The Twins - Freeform, Thestrals, Triwizard Tournament, Who did Malfoy see die?, Zonko's Joke Shop (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: She could see them now. The Thestrals.This is for the day #2 of Flufftober on Facebook. It's called: "Surprise Hugs from Behind". I hope you all enjoy it!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	The Four Times it didn't Matter Much but the One Time it Mattered Most

Evelyn always enjoyed a walk through the Forbidden Forest and she realised she wasn't as cold as she use to be when she came for her first year at Hogwarts. She smiled as she walked down the familiar trail that she enjoyed, she could see the lake from where she was on the trail. It soon began to grow dark as she walked further into the depths of the forest.

_"Evie! Evie! Evelyn!" Harry called out as he moved through the other bodies while Ron and Hermione followed after him. Neville was walking alongside the brunette with a sort of smug smile on his face._

_"That was brilliant with the Gillyweed, Neville", she said quietly. Neville smiled brightly and proudly, he had a good friendship with Evie-she always supported him. At the sound of her name being called, Evie, stopped and waited for the others to catch up. Harry, who still had the grey blanket wrapped around him, wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She tensed up for a moment before relaxing._

_"Thank you, all of you for helping me and supporting me through this", Harry spoke with his teeth chattering. He let go of Evelyn and waved as they parted ways while she went to her Slytherin house and Hermione, Neville and Ron went to Gryffindor._

\-----

Evelyn looked around before clicking her tongue and making a cooing sound. It was still a little early for the Thestrals to be out so she sat along a stump that had fallen, waiting patiently. She placed some hair behind her ear before her thoughts took over once more.

_"Hermione, you're a girl", Ron began while they were sitting outside. Hermione's eyes lifted from her book and she gave him a pointed glare, Evelyn looked up as well to see how this would go. "Oh, well spotted", she said acidly. Ron continued as if he had said nothing wrong._

_"Since no one's asked you, would you"-"For you information someone has asked me already", she said gathering her books up; Evelyn picked up her books waiting as she stood up. Hermione stood up and then frowned at both boys._

_"And I said yes",she said with a huff as she stormed off. Ron and Harry looked equally confused and Evelyn sighed. "I'll talk to her", she said before going off after Hermione. She reached for her arm and held her hands up defensively when Hermione jerked her arm back._

_"Look, boys are dumb. I know Ron likes you but until he can get his feelings understood, I think you should go to the Yule ball with Viktor. You'll have fun with him", she said kindly. Hermione's frown slowly left her face and she gave the Slytherin girl a shy smile._

_"He's rather handsome, isn't he?" She asked. Evie shrugged with a half smile and as she turned to walk off, Hermione reached out and hugged her from behind, startling the other young witch. Evie gave her a reassuring tap on her hand before she walked off to her common rooms._

\-----

Evelyn laid across the stump, gazing up at the clump of trees so that barely any light could come through. She sighed in content.

_After the Triwizard tournament, Evelyn caught the Weasley twins whispering to Harry and when all three of them looked up, Harry walked off with a wave. She waved back and made her way over to the twins giving them each a small smile. Both Fred and George returned her smile before they looked at each other mischievously._

_"Say, Eeves", George began, "if we were to ", he paused as Fred took over. "create a shop for pranks, what do you think would be a good prank?" they finished simultaneously. Evie shrugged as she touched both their shoulders encouragingly. She paused and then turned to them with a thoughtful look on her face._

_"I think you guys would make excellent candies that could get you out of class", she suggested. As she turned on her heel to walk away again, she was suddenly engulfed from behind, the twins hugging her tightly._

_"You're mighty fine, ya know, for a Slytherin", Fred teased as they both winked and walked down the corridor. Evelyn smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear._

\-----

Evelyn loved hearing the sounds of the forest while she laid there before she sat up and clicked her tongue again, making the soft cooing sound. She didn't hear any rustling noises or snuffling so she still waited patiently.

_Evelyn was walking along the Great Lake and enjoying the quietness when it was quickly interrupted._

_"Hi, Evie! I made you a flower crown, there's no Gnargles this time", Luna said placing the crown atop her head. Evelyn smiled, looking at the free-spirited blonde. She was always the kindest to her. There was a special piece of her heart in the shape of Luna Lovegood. Luna smiled brightly back before she walked off and then she was suddenly grabbed from behind by Luna in a very endearing hug._

_"Almost forgot your hug", she said. Evie smiled and patted her on the hand before Luna seemed to glide away._

\----

Evelyn clicked her tongue a final time, taking a piece of raw meat out of her satchel that she carried for these occasions. The sound of hooves became clearer and a baby Thestral trotted into view with a soft noise from the back of its throat. She smiled as it ran over and nuzzled against her.

_Evelyn hadn't gone with Draco and his family for the Holidays and he was hurt as to why but he supposed he would find out. When they returned to school, he found her out in the forest and her face was drawn, sad. Draco kept his normal sneer on his face as he walked over._

_"So did you have a reason for not coming home with me or...is this another game we have to play?" He drawled. He saw no other facial expression aside from the small wince; he watched as she reached out to touch the air space in front of her._

_"I didn't go home with you because my Grandmother was sick", she murmured. Draco's lip twitched as he tried not to show his emotions._

_"Well, if that's all"-"I can see them now", she finished, her tone much softer than it had been before. Draco knew what it meant to see Thestrals, for he saw them too. His lips thinned out as he didn't speak and he began to walk back up to the school when a barely audible sniff reached his ears. He froze. Evelyn was crying, he could hear the soft sobs coming from her. Draco stepped up close behind her and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, making an X across her arms in a tight, reassuring hug. He rest his chin on her head, her body relaxing against his chest as he held her tight._

_"I'm sorry", he said so quietly he wasn't sure if she heard him; he pressed a barely there kiss to the top of her head before she turned around in his arms and buried her face in his chest. The embrace was foreign to him but he hadn't realised how much he craved it._


End file.
